bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
THE DEATH AND THE STRAWBERRY (Volume 74)
For the first volume of the same name, see THE DEATH AND THE STRAWBERRY (Volume 1). THE DEATH AND THE STRAWBERRY is the seventy-fourth and final volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's summary The final battle against Yhwach gets underway as Ichigo Kurosaki and his allies reach the Quincy King's throne room. Can Ichigo put an end to the thousand-year war between the Shinigami and Quincy? The emotional conclusion of Bleach is here! Bleach All Stars Chapters 675. Blood for My Bone As Jugram Haschwalth prepares to resume his fight with Uryū Ishida, Ichigo Kurosaki unveils a new transformation in his fight with Yhwach. Characters in order of appearance: #Uryū Ishida #Jugram Haschwalth #Ichigo Kurosaki #Orihime Inoue #Yhwach 676. Horn of Salvation Ichigo demonstrates the power of his new form. Characters in order of appearance: #Orihime Inoue #Ichigo Kurosaki #Yhwach #Zangetsu (Quincy Powers) (flashback) #Zangetsu (Zanpakutō spirit) (flashback) 677. Horn of Salvation 2 Yhwach reveals the true nature of the precognition granted to him by The Almighty, prompting Ichigo to activate his Bankai. Characters in order of appearance: #Yhwach #Ichigo Kurosaki #Orihime Inoue 678. The Future Black Ichigo activates his Bankai, but Yhwach swiftly overwhelms him while explaining the true power of The Almighty. Characters in order of appearance: #Ichigo Kurosaki #Yhwach #Masaki Kurosaki (flashback) #Orihime Inoue 679. THE END As Haschwalth and Uryū detail the powers of their Schrifts, Yhwach drives Ichigo to the brink of despair. Characters in order of appearance: #Yhwach #Ichigo Kurosaki #Orihime Inoue #Uryū Ishida #Jugram Haschwalth 680. THE END 2 After absorbing Ichigo's power, Yhwach invokes another Auswählen on his remaining Sternritter before departing from the Royal Realm. Characters in order of appearance: #Yhwach #Ichigo Kurosaki #Masaki Kurosaki (flashback) #White (flashback) #Uryū Ishida #Jugram Haschwalth #Gerard Valkyrie #Byakuya Kuchiki #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Rukia Kuchiki #Renji Abarai 681. THE END TWO WORLD As Haschwalth gives Uryū the opportunity to save his friends, Ichigo is assisted by the deceased Fullbringers. Characters in order of appearance: #Yhwach #Renji Abarai #Ichigo Kurosaki #Jugram Haschwalth #Uryū Ishida #Rukia Kuchiki #Orihime Inoue #Shūkurō Tsukishima #Kūgo Ginjō #Yukio Hans Vorarlberna 682. The Two Sided World End Ichigo and Renji follow Yhwach to the Seireitei, where the latter destroys Aizen's restraints. Characters in order of appearance: #Yhwach #Sōsuke Aizen #Uryū Ishida #Ryūken Ishida #Isshin Kurosaki #Renji Abarai #Ichigo Kurosaki #Rukia Kuchiki (flashback) 683. The Dark Side of Two World Ends Ichigo and Renji team up with Aizen to take down Yhwach. Characters in order of appearance: #Ichigo Kurosaki (illusion) #Yhwach #Renji Abarai (illusion) #Sōsuke Aizen #Ichigo Kurosaki 684. The Blade Yhwach revives himself, but Uryū briefly stops his powers by shooting him with the silver arrowhead, allowing Ichigo to strike a decisive blow. Characters in order of appearance: #Yhwach #Ichigo Kurosaki #Sōsuke Aizen #Uryū Ishida #Jugram Haschwalth 685. 無欠の果て Ten years after the defeat of Yhwach, the captains and lieutenants of the Gotei 13 gather for the promotion of the newest captain. Characters in order of appearance: #Shunsui Kyōraku #Nanao Ise #Mayuri Kurotsuchi #Nemuri Hachigō #Yumichika Ayasegawa #Kenpachi Zaraki #Ikkaku Madarame #Shinji Hirako #Momo Hinamori #Tetsuzaemon Iba #Rangiku Matsumoto #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Shūhei Hisagi #Kensei Muguruma #Suì-Fēng #Isane Kotetsu #Kiyone Kotetsu #Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi #Genshirō Okikiba #Byakuya Kuchiki #Lisa Yadōmaru #Renji Abarai #Rukia Kuchiki #Akon #Hiyosu 686. Death & Strawberry As Ichigo and company gather at the Kurosaki Clinic to watch Yasutora Sado fight in a boxing match, Rukia and Renji arrive with their child. Characters in order of appearance: #Kazui Kurosaki #Hiyori Sarugaki #Byakuya Kuchiki #Suì-Fēng #Mayuri Kurotsuchi #Renji Abarai #Rukia Kuchiki #Keigo Asano #Tatsuki Arisawa #Mizuiro Kojima #Yuzu Kurosaki #Karin Kurosaki #Yasutora Sado #Uryū Ishida #Orihime Inoue #Yhwach (flashback) #Sōsuke Aizen #Ichika Abarai Author's Notes Trivia *This is the only volume to have multiple characters on the front cover. References Navigation 74